


blossoming promises

by hwannies



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: FLUFFF pure fluff, Fluff, Hwang Hyunjin is a Little Shit, M/M, Picnics, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hyunjin is confident, jisung is nervous, overuse of dialogue, picnic date, there is like barely any description in here since this is an old draft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26582281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwannies/pseuds/hwannies
Summary: jisung and hyunjin go on a picnic date. they also figure out what they are.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	blossoming promises

jisung ran around, adjusting the fairy lights on the tent he set up in the park and the food on the blanket. he smoothed out his clothes and adjusted his hair, getting ready for hyunjin to arrive.

once he saw hyunjin, he sucked in a breath. the taller boy was wearing dark pants with a black belt that had a golden buckle, pairing that with a white undershirt and light blue shirt with the buttons open. jisung immediately felt smaller with the powerful aura emitting from hyunjin as he strode over and gave jisung a big hug.

"hey, hey hyunjin. you look wonderful." jisung stuttered, internally cursing at himself for the small slip-up.

hyunjin chuckled at how nervous jisung was. "you look great too, sungie. let's sit down and eat."

"do you like it? what, uh, what i did." the younger asked, gesturing at the set up that he'd started an hour prior. he needed the validation or else he'd probably shrivel into dust right there and then.

"it's beautiful. because it's done by you." hyunjin gave him a peck on the cheek. blush slowly crept onto jisung's cheeks as he tried to hide a smile, eyes widening a little. "let's eat?"

"yeah! yeah sure. after you." jisung gestured for hyunjin to sit down, hyunjin patting the seat next to him once he did.

the pair sat down on the blanket jisung had set out under the lights, taking out the tupperware and utensils. jisung leaned on hyunjin who leaned on the tree, and they ate while discussing their day, sometimes feeding each other food from their bowl.

"did you know chan hyung wants to be an athlete? i think he could do it, with how many times he works out." jisung talked, words muffled by the food he's stuffed in his cheeks.

"definitely. have you seen that man swim? his form is amazing." jisung held his fork in front of hyunjin's mouth, the latter opening it and eating the sweet chicken with rice jisung had packed, that being one of the only meals he could make.

"i wish i could swim like him."

"you can't even swim." hyunjin said with his mouth full, chewing it while he talked.

"how do you know?" jisung poked hyunjin with the fork prongs. "you've never seen me swim."

"maybe i should someday. then i could get a look at your rock hard abs you have underneath that chubby cheeked face." hyunjin winked, jisung slapping him on the arm playfully and giggling.

soon, they were all done, sitting there in a comfortable silence, admiring the sky that was turning darker with each passing moment. hyunjin bent down and pecked jisung on the cheek, smiling when the younger became flustered yet again.

"at least warn me before you kiss me!" jisung exclaimed, flipping his hands on his cheeks to cool them down, pouting and glaring at hyunjin.

"it's fun seeing you react to them, even after it's happened...how many times?" hyunjin laughed, pulling jisung closer to him and holding him tighter.

"just a question." jisung started, knawing on his lower lip nervously.

"hm?" hyunjin hummed, messing with jisung's hair, putting it in a ponytail then letting it fall again.

"what...are we?" jisung got up and turned to face hyunjin, staring at him. "i was just asking because i know that this is a date but we haven't really gone past just that and i just wanted to know-" hyunjin interrupted jisung with a kiss on the lips, gripping his jaw and pulling him closer. the other's eyes opened wide before closing softly, kissing back and clinging onto the older's shoulders.

hyunjin pulled away. "what do you want to be?"

jisung lowered his gaze, nervous again with the stare hyunjin was giving him. "boyfriends?" he tried to say firmly, although it came out more like a question. hyunjin smirked and kissed him again, pulling away with a dazed smile and stars in his eyes that jisung swears hold the universe.

"i'd like that."

**Author's Note:**

> hiii have this cute lil draft from 2019 that i still have lolzers i kinda adore this one even though my description writing skills were still kinda shit here. hyunsung to me is the confident little fuck and the nervous little fuck, and i think u can guess who is who based on how i wrote them haha.
> 
> this was originally going to be a songfic like rebirth but i lost inspiration. i finished this lyric though! yay.
> 
> find me at @HWANNlES on twitter (the i is a lowercase L)!  
> see you next time! :D


End file.
